


Perfect

by InsomniaDusk



Category: Homestuck, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My OTP, Trollstuck, these friggen dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaDusk/pseuds/InsomniaDusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cecilos troll AU thing I had the impulseto write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of came out of nowhere, and is a major testament to my level of fandom trash. I might make it into a longer story in the distant, distant future. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Ceecil was a violetblood, a seadweller of the highest degree, living in very unseadweller-y conditions. Carlos could here Cecil singing to himself as he messed around with his broadcasting equipment. The walls were infuriatingly thin, and it was making it impossible for him to sleep.

It was just the noise and the chorus that kept Carlos awake, it was Ceecil himself. 

He was the epitome of wrong, nobility living in something meant for those of lower blood castes, like Carlos. And he seemed happy with the arrangement. Anything to get him away from that place, he had said. He didn't want to be anywhere near the place his lusus Khoshekh had died.

He was running from his own pain and forcing himself to live amongst the peasantry. He didn't see it that way, though, didn't see the lowbloods as inferior in all the ways highbloods did. If the idea weren't so utterly unthinkable, Carlos would have to say Ceecil saw all trolls as equal, and if weren't so dangerous and...and...illegal, he'd swear the flimsy cord around Ceecil'e neck had the sign of the Sufferer hanging on it. If it weren't so impossible he'd think Ceecil was a the rare exception to the general high blood superiority complex. 

But it was just that: impossible. 

In all probability Ceecil had been planted here by the Queen to flush out potential revolutionaries and have them killed as publicly as they supposively deserved. 

As convinced as he was of this, a part of him still couldn't believe the cheerful radio host was anything but that. He always smiled around Carlos, and not in the vindictive, self-absorbed way seadwellers were notorious for, but in a warm, friendly way that made Carlos feel strange in so many ways. Sure, he asked questions, but he never pried, and never once brought up the Following. 

The one time Carlos took a break from his work to listen to Ceecil's broadcast the other troll openly proclaimed the pure red pity he felt towards him. There was no shame, no hesitation, only honey-thick admiration for his perfect scientist of a neighbor. 

Carlos had been more than reluctant to admit they were even friends, and he was positive they'd never share anything more than that. But...he liked hearing Ceecil's sonorous voice murmuring his name like it was some invaluable treasure. 

"Beautiful, perfect, wonderful Carlos..."

Carlos' entire body felt warm and he felt a nagging feeling of incompleteness when he forced himself to silence the radio.

After that Carlos did his best to avoid Ceecil, not out of embarrassment or shame, but out of fear of what might happen to Ceecil if he got too close. Ceecil was hurt and confused, Carlos could see it in his eyes and it sent cold slivers of ice into his heart. 

He felt like crying, and he did, staining his pillow brown with the agony and love he was trying so hard to repress.

But he couldn't Gide what he felt forever. When the pack clown-faced indigobloods picked him from a crowd, beating him quite publically for stepping out of line, he dragged his bleeding and damaged self down to the seashore with every intention of dying. Instead he found Ceecil, standing before the cobalt waves. 

Ceecil hadn't noticed him yet, so he could have easily fled, but he didn't. He raised his head and rasped Ceecil's name, and how the seadweller had reacted! He sobbed with anguish at Carlos' condition while cursing the bloodlines of the juggalo swine that had dared to violate him so.

He took Carlos to his communal hive and, without an ounce of shame or decency, stripped Carlos of his clothing and proceeded to clean out his wounds and rub salve over his bruises.

Carlos hadn't minded, Ceecil's had a gentle hand and a keen eye worthy of a physician. At some point he too was crying, and as he cried he let out everything he'd kept bundled up until then. He made sure Ceecil knew how he felt about him, and the way the seadweller had grinned and pulled Carlos into a warm hug told him he did.

"I'm Red for you too, Carlos - red as a dragon' s eyes." 

It was such a horribly clichéd thing for him to say, but it was so perfect, so Ceecil. There was nothing he could say to properly reciprocate it. So he said nothing, let actions speak and pressed his lips against Ceecil's. And Ceecil kissed him back. And it was more than Carlos felt he deserved.

For the first time in forever, he was happy, and he hoped with Ceecil happy he'd stay. After all, what could be more perfect than this?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and/or Kudo if you liked it!


End file.
